


FIGHTERS BATTLE SONG

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Christmas carol, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	FIGHTERS BATTLE SONG

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: THE LITTLE DRUMMER BOY

CHORUS: Pah rum pah pum pum

VERSE ONE  
Come ye fighters!  
CHORUS  
Our alliance for to save  
CHORUS  
X-wings and Y-wings man  
CHORUS  
Prepare to make our stand.  
CHORUS – 3x  
Now we are away.  
CHORUS  
Our time has time!

VERSE TWO  
Leia – Princess fair  
CHORUS  
Alligence we do swear  
CHORUS  
For Alderaan we fight  
CHORUS  
Giving our power and might  
CHORUS – 3x  
So, those who were slain  
CHORUS  
Died not in vain/

VERSE THREE  
Death Star out in space  
CHORUS  
We give our battle cry  
CHORUS  
In freedom’s name we fly  
CHORUS  
To live or some to die  
CHORUS – 3x  
Victory is our cause  
CHORUS  
We pray to The Force


End file.
